rugrats_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirrorland/Transcript
[The episode begins with a view under what looks like the sea as a fish swims up to two rocks. Another fish swims past what looks like the undersea kingdom of Atlantis.] :Narrator: My crew and I came to this magnificent undersea paradise in search of Neptune's most jealousy-guarded treasure; the lost city of Atlantis!" [The camera moves over to a stack of coins. When it moves up to the Octopus rested atop it, it is revealed to be in an aquarium, with Tommy looking outside it. A fish swims past the octopus, and Tommy reaches into the aquarium to try to grab the fish. The doorbell rings, and Tommy and Chuckie scream as they fall over. They are revealed to have climbed atop Phil and Lil. The camera moves over to Lou, who is asleep in his chair after watching TV, revealing it to have been the source of the Narrator's voice.] :Narrator: "Unfortunately, all we found were old beer cans and the wringings of an outboard motor." [The doorbell rings again, and Lou awakens and uses his remote to turn off the TV. He walks past Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil, and the doorbell rings again. Lou walks up to the front door and opens it.] :Lou: "Huh?" [Lou sees his reflection in a mirror. Didi is revealed to be carrying the mirror from the other side and walks in.] :Didi: "Oh, thanks, Pop. This thing weighs a ton!" :Lou: "Where in tarnation did you get that?" :Didi: "At Cold and Oldie's." :Lou: "Golden Oldies?" :Didi: "No, Cold and Oldies. It's that new store in the mini-mall that sells frozen yogurt and antiques." [Didi sets the mirror down and sighs in relief.] :Lou: "Antiques, huh! Back in my day, we had no use for antiques!" [Lou walks up to the mirror and looks at his reflection in it.] :Didi: "But Pop, I thought back in your day, there were no antiques!" [Didi giggles.] :Lou: "Very funny! A fella could bust a gut around here!" :Didi: "You know that's a geniuine Louis XIX looking glass? It's french! Could you help me cary the rest of this stuff in?" [Didi walks away.] :Lou: "You mean there's more?" [Lou looks over at a note on the side of the mirror.] :Lou: "Made in Tiawan. Hmmm. I didn't know Tiawan was in France." [Lou walks away. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil are revealed to have been watching the entire event from behind the corner. Tommy walks up to the mirror and sees his reflection in it.] :Phil: "Hey, Tommy, come on!" :Lil: "Don't you want to get the treasure?" [Tommy coos as he sees his reflection in the mirror, then pushes the mirror back. Meanwhile, Didi and Lou walk out to the front yard, where the driveway is revealed to be filled with antiques.] :Didi: "Well, once I got started, I just couldn't stop!"" [Lou looks down at a box with a label on it that says, '''MYSTERY BOX $15.00'.] :'Lou:' "Fifteen dollars? You spent fifteen dollars on a box of junk and you don't even know what's inside?!" :'Didi:' "Well, they did throw in a free pint of avacado swirl!" [''Didi is revealed to be holding a pint of avacado swirl yogurt in her hand. Back in Tommy's house, Tommy continues looking at his reflection in the mirror and makes faces at it. Chuckie then looks at his reflection in the mirror. Phil and Lil then look at each other and grab each other's hands, pretending that they're each other's reflection. They then turn to face Tommy and Chuckie.] :Lil: "How does a mirror work, anyway?" :Chuckie: "It's very scientrific. You probably wouldn't understand." :Phil: "Yeah, we would." :Lil: "Tell us!" :Chuckie: "Well, um, when you look in the mirror, you're actually seeing a person just like you on the other side. In fact, there's a whole world on the other side!" [Tommy looks at his reflection in the mirror.] :Tommy: "You mean there's a mirrorland in there?" :Phil and Lil: "Wow! What's it like?" :Chuckie: "Uh, well, uh... in Mirrorland, everything's the same, only different. You know, backwards!" :Phil: "Backwards?" :Tommy: "You mean like, instead of people taking dogs for walks, dogs take people for walks? [Tommy gets on his hands and knees and pants like a dog.] :Chuckie: "Yeah." :Lil: "That's silly! :Tommy: "Course' it is!" [Tommy gets back up.] :Tommy: "In Mirrorland, everything's silly! Birds swim underwater and fish fly in the air." :Chuckie: "Yeah!" :Lil: "And ice cream tastes like mud!" :Chuckie: "Yeah! Ewww!" :Tommy: "Wow, that sounds great! Let's go there!" [The camera moves over to Phil and Lil.] :Phil and Lil: "Yeah!" :Chuckie: "But, but, but," :Tommy: "What is it, Chuckie?" :Chuckie: "Well, um, see, we... you can't just go into Mirrorland!" :Tommy: "How come?" :Chuckie: "Well, cause, we... look!" [Chuckie points at his reflection in the mirror.] :Chuckie: "There's always a mirror boy in the way!" [Tommy looks at his reflection in the mirror.] :Tommy: "Hmmm. Awww, he doesn't look so big!" :Chuckie: "Oh, great!" [Chuckie smacks his head.] :Chuckie: "Uh, Tommy, I could be wrong about this Mirrorland thing! Really!" [Tommy walks away from the mirror, then gears up to run at it. Didi and Lou walk in, carrying the mystery box, and Didi gasps when she sees Tommy about to run into the mirror. She lets go of the mystery box, leaving Lou to carry it by himself, and runs towards Tommy. Lou gasps when he tries to hold the box steady. Tommy runs towards the mirror.] :Didi: "No, Tommy, no!" [Before Tommy can reach the mirror, Didi grabs him and pulls him back.] :Didi: "You'll hurt yourself!" [Lou falls over and the glass contents in the mystery box break. Didi puts Tommy in the playpen and hands him a teddy bear that squeaks.] :Didi: "Play with soft things, sweetie, like this!" [Lou pulls out a grey wig.] :Lou: "Hey, Didi, there's some pretty funky stuff in here!" [Lou pulls out a feather duster as Didi carries the mirror up the stairs.] :Chuckie: "I don't think running into that mirror was such a good idea, Tommy!" :Tommy: "You're right, Chuckie." :Chuckie: "I am?" :Tommy: "Uh-huh. We gotta outsmart the mirror boy, but I need your help!" [Tommy points at Chuckie.] :Chuckie: "Oh, no!" [In the kitchen, Didi hangs up a cat clock and sighs in relief. The clock begins ticking, movings its eyes, and swinging its tail.] :Didi: "There!" [Lou walks into the kitchen and sets the mystery box on the table.] :Didi: "Oh!" [Lou chuckles as he reaches into the box.] :Lou: "Take a gander at this, Didi!" [Didi walks up to Lou as he pulls out a black wig. Lou puts the back wig on his head.] :Lou: "Makes me look fifteen years younger! Don't you think?" :Didi: "Oh, for heaven's sake, Pop, it's just a bunch of junk!" [Didi looks into the box.] :Didi: "Everything in it's so... nice!" [Didi reaches into the box and pulls out a pink ballerina outfit.] :Didi: "Maybe I'll just try this on. Heh. Be right back!" [Didi walks away. Phil crouches down and Lil climbs atop him. They grunt as Tommy, who is holding his ball, climbs atop them. Chuckie frowns at Tommy, who jumps out of the playpen and lands on his teddy bear, which squeaks.] :Tommy: "Aren't you coming, Chuckie?" [Chuckie is revealed to be standing atop Phil and Lil, both of whom are grunting.] :Chuckie: "Tommy, we both know if we do this, something awful's gonna happen!" :Tommy: "Aw, come on, Chuckie! Someday you'll be six years old. Do you want to look back then and say you never really lived?" :Chuckie: "Here we go again!" [Chuckie plugs his nose and jumps out of the playpen. He lands on Tommy's teddy bear.] :Tommy: "You guys stay here. Then when we come back, you can have your turn!" [Tommy and Chuckie walk away. In her bedroom, Didi takes off her red dress, causing her glasses to fall off in the process. Spike, who is sleeping in the doorway, wakes up and runs towards Didi's glasses. As he picks them up in his mouth, Didi tries to put on the tutu, but realizes her glasses have fallen off.] :Didi: "Oh!" [Spike, realizing Didi is busy right now, walks away with Didi's glasses in his mouth. Tommy and Chuckie crawl up the stairs, then Spike crawls down them. They see the mirror in the room nearby, and a light shines off it.] :Tommy: "There it is! [In the bathroom, Lou looks in the mirror as he puts a brown wig on his head. He sticks his tongue out, then removes the brown wig. Then he puts a blonde wig on his head and chuckles.] :Lou: "Yes, Sir!" [Lou walks up to a toilet plunger, picks it up, and plays it like an electric guitar.] :Lou: "If I'd been born a few years later, I could have been one of those heavy metal stars!" [Lou chuckles, then walks back up to the box of wigs.] :Lou: "Oooh! Now this one ought to be good!" [As Didi talks to Lou, Tommy walks up to the mirror and sees his reflection in it.] :Didi (heard offscreen): "Pop! I've lost my glasses! Can you help me find them?" :Lou (heard offscreen): "Just give me a spelunkin' minute, would you?" :Tommy: "Come on, Chuckie! We gotta get into Mirrorland!" [Chuckie gulps.] :Tommy: "This is my favorite ball, so maybe it's his favorite ball, too! Hold it up and yell, and when he looks at you, I'll sneak by!" [Tommy tosses his ball at Chuckie, who gasps as he tries to catch it. The ball knocks him down.] :Chuckie: "Ugh! Hey, Mirror Tommy! Look over here! It's your favorite ball! I think he's looking at the ball." [Tommy looks over at Chuckie.] :Chuckie: "Now!" [Tommy runs at the mirror, and bumps into it.] :Tommy: "Ugh!" [The mirror swivels, then pushes Tommy into a box.] :Tommy: "Whoa!" [Chuckie walks up to the mirror, which pushes him into the box.] :Chuckie: "Whaa!" [Tommy gasps when he sees Chuckie.] :Chuckie: "Aaah!" [Tommy and Chuckie fall out of the box.] :Chuckie: "Ugh! What happened?" :Tommy: "We went through the mirror." :Chuckie: "You mean?" [Tommy and Chuckie look at each other.] :Tommy and Chuckie: "We're in Mirrorland!" :Chuckie: "So now what?" [Back in the playpen, Phil is playing with a car while Lil stacks blocks on Tommy's teddy bear.] :Phil: "Do you think they made it?" :Lil: "I don't know. What do you think?" :Phil: "I don't know. How bout you?" [A block falls off the block below it.] :Lil: "I don't know. I think they made it!" :Phil: "Did not!" :Lil: "Did too!" :Phil: "Did not!" :Lil: "Did too!" [In the kitchen, Spike continues carrying Didi's glasses in his mouth, then looks over at the box of wigs. He jumps onto the table and knocks the box over. Meanwhile, Tommy and Chuckie walk up to Stu and Didi's bedroom.] :Tommy: "I can't wait to see what else is different in Mirrorland!" [Chuckie looks into Stu and Didi's bedroom, seeing that it looks the same as before.] :Chuckie: "It looks exactly the same!" :Tommy: "But it's not!" [Tommy walks up to a pair of high-heel shoes.] :Tommy: "Look, Chuckie! In Mirrorland, you... uh..." [Tommy picks up the high-heel shoes and puts them on his hands, then stands on them.] :Tommy: "Wear your shoes on your hands!" :Chuckie: "Really? Wow!" [Tommy falls over.] :Tommy: "Ugh! Yeah, and you... uh... sleep under the bed instead of on top! I'll show you!" [Tommy crawls under Stu and Didi's bed and snores. Chuckie crawls under the bed as well, rolling Tommy's ball away from them.] :Chuckie: "I'm not sleepy, Tommy. What else is different in Mirrorland?" [Chuckie scrathes his head as Tommy crawls back out from under the bed.] :Tommy: "Well, uh..." [As Tommy talks to Chuckie, he pulls down his diaper and puts it on his head.] :Tommy: "You wear your diapers on your head!" [Chuckie crawls out from under the bed.] :Chuckie: "Wait! How do I know you're not just making this up?" :Tommy: "What do you mean?" :Chuckie: "Maybe we're not in Mirrorland. Maybe there isn't even a Mirrorland at all!" [Tommy takes his diaper off his head.] :Lou (heard offscreen): "I'm lookin', Didi! I'm lookin'!" [Tommy gasps and puts his diaper back on his bottom, then runs away. He and Chuckie hide behind the bed. Lou, who is wearing a red afro wig, walks into the bedroom.] :Lou: "No sign of those specs in here!" [Tommy and Chuckie gasp when they see Lou, then duck under the bed. Lou looks around, then Tommy and Chuckie poke their heads out.] :Tommy: "It's Mirror Grandpa and his head is on fire!" :Chuckie: "Whoa! You were right, Tommy, I'm sorry I called you a fibber!" [The camera moves over to Tommy.] :Tommy: "Since Real Grandpa's nice, Mirror Grandpa might be mean! We'd better run!" [Tommy and Chuckie run away as Lou looks behind a pillow. They run out of Stu and Didi's bedroom, then stop and gasp when they see Didi's shadow. Didi is revealed to be dressed in a ballerina outfit and missing her glasses.] :Tommy: "It's my mirror Mommy! She's a robot!" [Didi tiptoes past Tommy and Chuckie.] :Didi: "Pop! Hurry! I'm blind without my glasses!" [Didi walks into a closet and screams when the items inside fall over and crash.] :Chuckie: "Boy, that was close!" [Tommy gasps.] :Chuckie: "We gotta get back through the mirror where everything's frontwards again!" [Tommy and Chuckie run, then stop when they see Spike.] :Chuckie: "Look! Spike must have gotten through the mirror, too!" :Tommy: "He'll help us get back! Hey, Spike!" [Spike turns to face Tommy and Chuckie, revealing he is wearing Didi's glasses and a fake beard. Tommy and Chuckie gasp when they see him.] :Tommy: "It's Mirror Spike!" [Tommy and Chuckie run and scream as Spike chases them into Stu and Didi's bedroom. Tommy and Chuckie hide behind the bed as Spike jumps onto it.] :Chuckie: "He's probably guarding the mirror!" :Tommy: "We got one chance! Give me my ball!" [Tommy points at his ball under the bed. Chuckie pulls it out and hands it to Tommy. Tommy grunts as he tosses his ball out the door, and Spike barks as he chases it down the stairs. Tommy and Chuckie then run out into the hallway.] :Tommy: "Run!" [Spike continues chasing the ball down the stairs.] :Lou (heard offscreen): "Oh, boy!" [Spike crashes into Lou from offscreen.] :Lou: "Hey, Didi! I found your specs!" [Lou takes Didi's glasses and the fake beard off Spike. Didi walks down the stairs and puts her glasses back on.] :Didi: "Yikes! Pop, take off that ridiculous hair!" [Lou takes off the red afro wig.] :Lou: "Say!" [Lou chuckles.] :Lou: "Where's the ballet?" [Didi looks down, then puts her hands over her skirt and blushes in embarrassment.] :Didi: "Oh, I'll go change." [Didi walks back up the stairs as Lou picks up Spike, who tries to run out of his grasp.] :Lou: "Spike here's filthy as an unwashed potato! I'm gonna take him outside and hose him down!" [Lou walks away, carrying Spike. Back in the playpen, Phil and Lil are still arguing with each other.] :Lil: "Did too!" :Phil: "Did not!" :Lil: "Did too!" :Phil: "Did not!" [A close-up of Lil's mouth is shown.] :Lil: "If they didn't make it, then how come they're not back, Philip!" [The camera moves over to Phil's mouth.] :Phil: "Maybe they got lost in the dirty clothes hamper, Lillian!" [Tommy and Chuckie walk up to the mirror and points at it.] :Chuckie: "Look! The mirror boys are right there!" :Tommy: "Move over, Mirror Boys! We're coming through!" [Tommy and Chuckie run at the mirror. They run through it, and it pushes them to the other side.] :Tommy and Chuckie: "Aaaah!" :Chuckie: "You think we're back? :Tommy: "I don't know." :Didi (heard offscreen): "Tommy! Chuckie!" [Didi is revealed to have walked into the room.] :Didi: "This is no place to play!" :[Didi picks up Tommy and Chuckie and carries them back to the playpen.] :Didi: "Look who's back!" [Didi sets Tommy and Chuckie down in the playpen when Lou can be heard in the backyard.] :Lou (heard offscreen): "Dagnabbit! Spike, hold still! It's just a little water, for crying out loud!" :Didi: "Uh-oh! Sounds like Grandpa needs help!" [Didi walks away.] :Phil: "Well?" :Lil: "Did you make it?" :Tommy and Chuckie: "Yeah!" :Phil and Lil: "Wow!" [Tommy stands up.] :Tommy: "It was great!" :Chuckie: "It was scary! [As Tommy talks to Phil and Lil, he stands on one foot and spins around.] :Tommy: "In Mirrorland, my Mom and my Grandpa looked really funny!" :Chuckie: "They were monsters, and Mirror Spike tried to eat us!" :Tommy: "But at least we got back before the Mirror Boys could take our toys!" [Phil and Lil stand up.] :Phil: "Wait a minute! How do we know you're not the Mirror Boys?" :Chuckie: "But Phil, we... we can't be Mirror Boys! They live on the other side of the mirror!" :Lil: "That's just what a Mirror Boy would say! I'll bet they are Mirror Boys!" :Tommy and Chuckie: "Are not!" :Phil and Lil: "Are too!" :Tommy: "Go ahead, ask us anything! Something only we would know, and not some dumb old Mirror Boy!" :Phil and Lil: "Hmmm. Okay, tell me what's the funnies thing in the world!" :Tommy: "Oh, that's easy; when milk comes out your nose!" [Phil and Lil giggle.] :Lil: "Okay, Chuckie. What's the time you were scaredest the most?" :Chuckie: "Oh, I don't wanna!" :Phil and Lil: "Mirror Boy! Mirror Boy!" :Chuckie: "Okay, okay! It was the time I got my head caught in a sock." [Tommy, Phil, and Lil all giggle and fall over, and Chuckie giggles as well. A now-clean Spike runs up to the playpen and jumps in, shaking water all over Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil. He then licks Tommy on the face.] :Lil: "Tommy can't be a Mirror Boy!" :Phil (heard offscreen): "Uh-huh! Dogs can tell!" [Phil and Lil walk up to Tommy as Spike continues licking him.] :Lil: "We're glad you guys are back!" [The camera moves over to Lou and Didi, the former of whom sighs, while the latter of whom wipes his hands with a tissue.] :Didi: "They're a handful sometimes, but they're so adorable." :Lou: "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm gonna go wash up!" [Lou walks away, revealing the words, '''THE END' to be written on the wall in reverse behind him. The screen fades to black, ending the episode.'']